deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake Featherston/Bio
Jake Featherston was a soldier in an alternate First World War taking place in a world where the Confederacy won the American Civil War. Featherston was a sergeant in the First Richmond Howitzers, fighting against the U.S and a black Socialist uprising (the slaves in the CSA had been gradually freed in the 1880s, but were still second-class citizens). During the war, the Featherston was blamed for the death of Confederate Captain Jeb Stuart III, grandson of famous Confederate General Jeb Stuart, and was kept from promotion. This angered Featherston greatly and, after the war, Featherston started to blame the Confederacy's defeat (and subsequent Treaty of Versailles-like conditions, including crippling reparations) on the black uprising and the aristocratic Confederate ruling class. Featherston joined the Freedom Party after the war. Featherston quickly took over leadership of the Freedom Party, and, after some setbacks in the 1920s, was elected president in 1934, and quickly began a massive military buildup, culminating in a invasion of the US in 1941, taking control of all of Ohio, effectively cutting the US in half, before driving east to Pittsburg, where the Confederate advance was halted. The US launched a counter attack, eventually taking Atlanta. In a last ditch attempt to secure victory, Featherston ordered an atomic bomb constructed and smuggled into Philadelphia, the alternate US capital. Amazingly, the scheme was a partial success, with the bomb being sucessfully built and smuggled into the city. The bomb, however, detonated on the outskirts of town, not directly impacting the executive residence or Congress. Shortly afterwards, the US retaliated, detonating an atomic bomb in Featherston's suspected hideout in Newport News, North Carolina. Featherston, however, escaped the blast and flew to Georgia, only to be shot by a black resistance man. Battle vs. Andries Rhoodie (by SPARTAN 119) Jake Featherston: Andries Rhoodie: Andries Rhoodie and four AWB terrorists climbed out of the time machine in a unknown location. "Where the hell are we", one of them asked, "What's going on?" "According the dash, we appear to be in 1942, in the Appalachian Mountains in Northern Virginia", another rebel said, "We seem to have encountered a problem, I think I can sort this out." "Rhoodie, sir", one of the rebels said, looking through a pair of binoculars, "Something's wrong... There look like there are shell craters on the side of that mountain over there and further up... that looks like... an artillery battery". Meanwhile, at the artillery battery "Sir", a Confederate officer said to Jake Featherston, who had come down from Richmond to visit the front and present a couple soldiers with The Order of Lee, the highest decoration in the Confederate Army, "We have a situation her, a group of five unknown personnel have been spotted below us". Featherston picked up a pair of binoculars and spotted five men in mottled green and brown clothing that seemed to camouflage them with the vegetation. They were gathered around a strange machine and carried weapons that Featherston had never seen before. "They must be Yankees", Featherston said, "Eliminate them!" "Yes sir", the battery commander said. The French 75 opened up, firing a 75mm shell at Rhoodie's men. The shell, however, went wide, not damaging the time machine, but killing one AWB terrorist with the shrapnel. "DeBuys, Hardie", Rhoodie ordered, "Get on the mortar and put some some rounds on that battery." Konrad DeBuys, an AWB terrorist set up the 120mm mortar as quickly as possible and sighted in on the French 75 battery. Piet Hardie, another AWB rebel, loaded the shell into the gun and fired. The shell landed on top of the ammuntion supply for the howitzer, killing the Confederate officer in the blast. Amazingly, the others members of the gun crew survived, but the howitzer was destroyed. "I'm not going to be beaten by a bunch of damnyankees with a mortar", Featherston said, grabbing a Tredegar SMG, "We're taking them out, on me!" "Are you sure that...", one Confederate soldier said, but Featherston gave him a look that silenced him at once. The Four CS soldiers moved through the trees on the mountainside. At the edge of the forest, Featherston gave the order to attack. A Confederate soldier with a Stovepipe rocket launcher fired first, blowing up the mortar and killing Piet Hardie and Konrad De Buys. The last surviving AWB terrorist apart from Rhoodie loaded a rifle grenade onto his AK47 and at Featherston's men. The grenade took out two Confederates in the blast. The final surviving Confederate soldier fired a three-round his Tredegar rifle, placing two rounds in the chest and one in the head of the second-last surviving AWB terrorist. Rhoodie opened fire with his Uzi and placed three rounds into the torso of the Featherston's last man. The Confederate crumpled to the ground and died. Featherston fired a long burst from his Tredegar SMG, forcing Rhoodie to take cover behind a log. Rhoodie got up and returned fire, a burst of from his Uzi hitting Featherston in the arm and knocking the SMG out of his had. Featherston drew his pistol and fired furiously at Rhoodie. By chance, one of the rounds blew the Uzi out of his hands. Featherston advanced on his adversary, intent on making the kill. Rhoodie, however had drawn his Makarov. He got up from behind the log and fired several times, putting at least five rounds in Featherston's torso, causing him to crumple to the ground, dead. Rhoodie climbed into the time machine and pressed an emergency return button. As the time machine disappeared, boring through the fabric of space-time, Rhoodie hoped it would work this time and return him to the AWB base in 2014. WINNER: Andries Rhoodie Expert's Opinion Rhoodie's more modern arsenal easily triumphed over the older and often less reliable weaponry of Featherston. His training and combat experience were also much higher than Featherstotn's, and while his terrorists were not as well trained as the confederate soldiers, they still had a decent ammount of training. And with more modern weaponry, slightly less training is not as much of a handicap as it would be if they had older weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios